Senda hacia ti
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: Siendo un niño perdí todo, mi familia, mis recuerdos... a mi mismo. Lo único que tenia de consuelo eran mis sueños, o mejor dicho a la mujer que me veía en ellos. Su petición me daba esperanzas para encontrar lo que perdí entre eso a mí. —El cristal de plata. — eso era lo que tenia que buscar.


**Hola, les traigo un pequeño pero pequeño one-short en conmemoracion por el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Mamoru Chiba.**

 **Cuando me senté frente a mi computadora pensé bastante en que sería bueno escribir para esta fecha. Y como era muy apresurado como para hacer algo largo** **pensé en escribir los sentimientos o pensamientos que pudo haber tenido Mamoru mientras aun no sabía nada. Del tiempo cuando desconocía su pasado y buscaba con desesperación el cristal de plata.**

 **Bueno esto es lo que salio de esa idea y espero que les guste.**

 **Antes les recuerdo que los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

 **Ahora si a leer.**

* * *

 **Senda hacia ti.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Pase mi vida, crecí sufriendo en soledad.

Teniendo como único consuelo mis sueños.

Lo perdí todo una vez y mis sueños eran la única señal que tenía de encontrarme a mí mismo junto a todo lo que perdí.

Intente relacionarme, busque amigos… pero nada lleno nunca el vacío que sentía dentro de mí.

Siempre en mis sueños me perseguías, perturbándome con lágrimas.

No podia ver tu cara con claridad, ni podia tocarte aun cuando lo deseaba. La frustración y la decepción peleaban en mí al despertar.

Mi corazón me decía que eras alguien importarte, que eras alguien que amaba. Y era por eso que sufría al no poder recordarte.

Siempre escuche atentamente las voces de las mujeres que veía, para ver si alguna de ellas sonaba igual de hermosa que la tuya.

Pero no la encontré, sentía a cada momento como te fallaba pues por más que buscaba él cristal no podia encontrar.

Me convertí en ladrón con la esperanza de conseguir lo que pedias pensado que al obtenerlo podia entender, comprender y si un milagro fuera posible… encontrarte.

Pero no pude encontrarlo, aun cuando lo busque por todas partes.

 **.**

 **.**

Un día conocía a alguien como ella, no físicamente ya que a ella no podía verla… solo escucharla.

Pero esta chica nueva, me hacía sentir lo mismo que la mujer que lloraba y suplicaba en mis sueños.

Llegué a pensar que eran la misma. Pero me resultaba absurdo.

Pero no fue solo a esa chica a quien conocí y me hizo sentir confundido aún más. Ese mismo día conocía a otra más.

En mi asalto a esa joyería encontré competencia y ella también me recordó a la mujer de mis sueños.

 **.**

Salí del lugar sin obtener el preciado cristal y decepcionado conmigo mismo al confundir a mi diosa con no solo una sino dos chicas más.

Quise alejarme de todo pero comencé a pensar que nuestros caminos estaban cruzados.

Me topaba con una y con la otra sin que pudiera evitarlo, y sin notarlo algo dentro de mí fue cambiando.

De pronto me preocupaba y reaccionaba por alguna de ellas, mi afán por protegerla me llevo a descubrir que en realidad eran la misma.

La chica a la que me topaba en los días, la de los 30 puntos, la despistada y cabeza de chorlito era la misma que luchaba contra seres extraños que parecían buscar el cristal de plata.

 **.**

Termine herido en algunas ocasiones, pero también la vi sufrir a ella y su dolor me hacían tanto daño como las lagrimas de mis sueños.

Le mostré quien era cuando la salve y lleve a mi casa. Desee tanto mantenerla encerrada ahí y no dejarla salir más con el fin de que no fuera dañada.

Pero la mujer de mis sueños me seguía rogando que cumpliera con su deseo. Por lo que me forcé a alejarla como siempre hacia con todos.

Pero no pude, mis sentimientos por ella crecieron de tal forma que el cristal y la mujer en mis sueños pasaron a ser algo secundario.

Ayudarle, protegerle. Era lo único que ocupaba mi mente.

 **.**

A su lado me sentía débil y a pesar de su beso no pude detenerla.

Durante su pelea observe atento por una oportunidad de ayúdale con mi poca fuerza.

Y la encontré cuando la vi desprotegida, junte la fuerza para llegar a su lado y protegerla.

Me dolió bastante pero por fin me sentí de utilidad para ella.

De pronto todo en mi mente se volvió negro y no puede despertar. Pero en el mundo de ensueño al que llegue la claridad penetró en mi mente.

 **.**

Sentí nuevamente que me llamaban, vi el mismo cabello largo que en mis sueños pero de algún modo me parecieron diferentes.

Una parte de mi me decía que era la mujer que visitaba mis sueños y que no sabía cómo se llamaba…

Vi su cara por primera vez y encontré similitudes entre ellas.

Fue entonces que entendí que a quien tanto deseaba encontrar antes, no era otra más que la que protegí.

Siempre fue ella. Siempre había sido ella.

 **.**

Siempre parecía triste en mis sueños y ahora frente a mí... también lo estaba.

Nunca entendí la causa de sus lágrimas y siempre odiaba verlas, pero hoy gracias a ellas recordé.

Recordé todo.

El pasado.

A ella que me llamándome entre sollozos y lágrimas por un nombre que me sonaba familiar…

Endymion.

Mi nombre.

Fue mi nombre.

Uno por el que había sido llamado antes de renacer en la tierra como Mamoru Chiba.

Y la única razón por la que había renacido era para volver a verla a ella.

Para volver a estar juntos, para amarnos.

Ella fue mi todo antes y hoy aun lo era.

Ella era mi corazón.

Era mi alma.

Era mi amor.

Mi Serenity.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Jajaja creo que es muy pequeño que pero no podía alargarlo más jajajaja**

 **Al menos no es triste jajajaja**

 **Buenos las dejo por que tengo que empezar a hacer la cena T.T**

 **Besos de pastel de queso y abrazos de algodón de azúcar.**


End file.
